Lundi gris
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Et les gouttes tombent, tombent et s'écrasent, se fracassent sur l'asphalte.


J'aime les titres sobres.

Les quatre archanges ayant été fait, je me demande qui sera ma prochaine victime.

Mauvaise lecture à vous, âmes égarées ici-bas.

* * *

><p>Les gouttelettes tombent, tombent et s'écrasent, se fracassent sur l'asphalte. Suicidées du Ciel, Anges déchus. Les gouttelettes tombent, tombent et s'écrasent, se meurent sur l'asphalte, lui ploie sous le poids de ces macchabés qui ne tarderont pas à s'évaporer dès que le Soleil pointera. Et les gouttelettes tombent, chacune a son histoire mais toutes s'écrasent, chacune a son nom, mais toutes se fracassent, presque toutes cries mais leur course à toutes se termine. Ainsi va la vie. Lui ploie sous le poids de ces remords qui se brisent sur le goudron par milliers, par milliards – plus qu'il n'y a d'Hommes qui traînent le pas sur Terre. Plus jeune, Gabriel tentait de compter la pluie comme les étoiles qui éclairaient le Ciel obscur.<p>

Le lundi est gris, maussade. Il a cet arrière-goût de tristesse, cet ennui profond, cette sorte de désespoir. Le lundi est gris comme les nuages qui s'amassent dans l'étendue lointaine, théâtre céleste témoin d'ironies toutes plus tragiques les unes que les autres, le gris est morne, humide et peut-être certain sentent-ils cette odeur étouffante de mal-être.

Gabriel ne sait aimer qu'à la démesure, armé d'un cœur bien trop grand et grandement vide, organe stupide qui palpite au fond de la cage thoracique de son véhicule. Il n'a pas besoin de ces battements désordonnés pour exister. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de donner une petite pulsation à cette petite chose, là, qui pompe le sang, le recrache comme les enceintes plus loin qui dégueulent la musique de lycéens. Et eux aussi gueulent – par-dessus des conneries de phrases qui s'enchaînent, sonnent faux – qu'il s'agisse des paroles parfois ou de bribes de conversations. Etablissement-prison, gris terne. On est lundi, après tout.

Gabriel en sait sans doute trop sur les prisons. Il ne connait que trop bien le claquement métallique d'une porte qui se ferme, destinée à ne jamais être ré-ouverte un jour.

Et les gouttes tombent, tombent et s'écrasent, se fracassent sur l'asphalte foulé par tant d'êtres qu'il se demande, parfois, si l'Enfer tremble par moment. Si la haine de son frère est nourrie par ses chaussures, tissus, pieds nus sur les routes, le sable et la poussière. Ou peut-être que ces secousses sont comme des claques qui lui rappellent qu'il n'est pas mort, qui réveille sa colère. Peut-être que ce sont des caresses sur sa peau brûlée, Gabriel vient à imaginer que son frère se mettra peut-être à accepter, à défaut d'apprendre à l'aimer comme son cadet l'a fait, l'Humanité.

Mais Gabriel ne sait pas que son grand-frère a froid.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire gris, un sourire maussade, un sourire humide. Un sourire de lundi, quoi. Un sourire de début de semaine qui s'annonce déjà bien merdique. Mais à vrai dire, toute son existence semble s'y résumer. Et les gouttes tombent, tombent et s'écrasent, se fracassent sur lui de tout leur poids. Gabriel songe à Raphael, parfois, qu'il adorait – adorait tout court, adorait embêter – et les mots qui calment et posés de son aîné lui manquent. Les bras dans lesquels il pouvait se plonger également avec la certitude d'avoir une bouée de sauvetage, avec la certitude de ne jamais se noyer.

Qui le retiendra, maintenant ?

Pas la peine de trainer sur Michael. Pas la peine de trainer sur le reste. C'est un peu comme si le reste était mort. Et Gabriel laisse tomber sa vie d'avant, la laisse tomber et l'écrase, la fracasse sur l'asphalte. Se morfondre, quel intérêt ? Repenser et ressasser, rien de plus stupide et convaincu, son pas se fait plus vif, plus certain. Il traverse la rue, s'arrête, regarde le ciel.

Il sait même pas quoi faire. Le lundi, c'est gris. Gris brouillé, gris métallique, gris à pousser un hurlement, gris à vouloir peindre la vie elle-même. Et Gabriel n'a plus la force de faire tout ça depuis bien longtemps. Gabriel n'a plus la force de rien, sa Grâce se tord et ça fait mal.

Ca fait atrocement mal.

Alors tant pis. Pas tant pis la vie, non, il ne s'est pas fait chié jusqu'ici pour rien. Tant pis, Gabriel. Il est tant de choses, tant de personnes à la fois, pourquoi se contenter d'un maudit Archange ? Monsieur l'Embrouilleur n'aime pas les petits angelots, de toute façon. Les Dieux païens les préfèrent cuits. Gabriel tombe, tombe et s'écrase, se fracasse sur sa conscience. Et Gabriel est laissé là, laissé mourant, laissé à l'assaut des éléments, laissé seul contre ses souvenirs, les remords, cette vie qu'il a tenté d'abandonner sans succès. Et Gabriel git là, seul, complètement seul, à jamais seul. C'est l'éternité qu'il a choisi, après tout, pourquoi les autres ne devraient-ils pas lui accorder ?

Alors il marche, une sucette coincée entre les lèvres, apparue comme par magie. Il marche, sous le ciel grisâtre d'un lundi, d'un début de semaine, d'une journée triste et maussade, un désespoir à crever. Alors que Gabriel crève. Que Gabriel meurt loin, plus loin.

Loki ne se sent pas seul, lui. Il a une famille, même une femme qui l'attend, des enfants un peu spéciaux, mais qu'il aime. Il s'avance et les gouttes tombent, tombent et s'écrasent, se fracassent sur le cadavre abandonné sur l'asphalte.


End file.
